Give It To Me
by Richonne
Summary: Daryl gets caught watching Beth masturbate. Part of the Good Boy 'verse.


She'd caught him watching her, and it was the biggest turn-on she'd ever known.

Daryl's silhouette against the tall window outside her cell was unmistakable. Knowing he stood there, watching her as she slipped Lil' Daryl into her body, was more than Beth could take.

"Daryl," she'd whispered.

Rather than leave, Daryl moved forward, pulling back the privacy curtain, and leaned there, looking between her legs. His erection pressed proudly against his jeans and the look of lust in his eyes was almost tangible to her flesh.

It was a hot, stuffy night, a few weeks after Zach's death. Despite her talk of not allowing herself to cry, on the night Daryl had told her of his death, Beth had wept for almost two hours. Once the tears had stopped she torn up the picture she'd taken of him with Glenn's camera and decided to put him away from her mind, her heart, forever.

Restlessness had set in. She hadn't been in love with Zach, but he'd been a friend, and a good person, and his absence was keenly felt. She'd taken to walking the prison grounds when she was unable to sleep and her body needed motion. Then, one night, on one of her walks, she'd encountered Daryl near the barrels of drinking water set out for the people. Seeing him shirtless and pouring ladles of water over his head and chest had turned the restlessness into desperate sexual need. She'd rushed back to her cell and grabbed Lil' Daryl. She needed a hard fuck but the dildo was all she would have to do. Or so she'd thought.

Now she realized Daryl had followed her and was watching her from the shadows. Here he was, standing at the entrance to her cell, watching her masturbate, her eyes roaming him hungrily. He still had no shirt on and he looked good enough to eat.

She nodded at him by pointing her chin in his direction once. He understood it and dropped the curtain, coming all the way into her cell. He unfastened his pants and took from her hand the dildo she'd slid out. He threw it over his shoulder.

"You've got the real thing now. You'll never need that again."

He lowered his boxers and she eyed his darkly flushed cock. She was so hungry to feel this man inside her she moaned from just the feel of his hands on her thighs. She yanked her shirt off, then her bra. She liked the look in Daryl's eyes as he gazed at her.

"Don't be gentle. Fuck me, Daryl. Give it to me. Give it to me…"

He'd been longing to give it to her for months. Now he was. He positioned himself at her slick entrance and then thrust, shoving himself inside and eliciting a moan from her that sounded as though it had come from the pit of her soul.

"God, yes," she said, and wrapped her legs around him. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss. "More…"

He thrust again, and again, setting up a punishing rhythm that made her cry out every time he entered her.

"Fuck, Daryl…so good…"

His teeth found their way to her neck. He grazed her there and then gripped her hard by the hip. He drove into her with all he had, feeling her pussy get wetter with each passing second.

"I'm gonna come," she whimpered.

"Fuck, Beth..."

He felt her release wash over him and it was more than he could take. He cried out once as he slammed into her one final time. He emptied himself into her his body shuddering from the sheer satisfaction of it.

They were breathless and sweaty when he rolled off her and wedged himself between the wall and her warm, sweat slicked body.

"That was a long time comin'," he said, when he could trust himself to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you a few times before. First time it was an accident. Then, after that, I couldn't stop myself from…"

He looked at her to see if she was pissed. She only grinned.

"You dirty fuck," she said quietly.

"You got a filthy mouth for such a good girl."

"You bring out the whore in me," she said, and turned to face him. "Funny how I only wanna be bad when I think of you."

Daryl smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He tried to crawl over her but she pushed him back with more force than he thought she was capable of.

"Where you think you're going?" Beth demanded.

"To my room."

She shook her head and blew out the candle beside her bed, casting them into darkness. "You're staying here. I'm going to need you again before the sun comes up."

She kissed him, snuggled up to him and made sure she had a long, lean thigh draped over him to keep him in place, before she drifted off to sleep. He listened to her breathing, felt her heart beat against him, and a smile crept to his lips before he, too, slipped off to sleep.


End file.
